HALOAvatar
by churchTEA
Summary: Is a cross over of my HALO fanfic Spartan Cadets and my friend's Avatar fanfic Avatar: Next GenerationI know the english in here sucks, believe me I tried to write it as it should be, BUT ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE PLEASE BE CONDECENDANT


0758 hours, November 24, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ _Apolis III_ system, ex-UNCS controlled space

There's a space battle between the humans and the covenant loyalist and the alien forces were overwhelming the UNCS ships. In the UNSC frigate _Tomorrows Sunset_ the captain commands a retreat, three ship would lead towards the earth to help with the defenses while the rest do as a decoy to gain time, they needed to get away fast, the Earth may now was in danger, and they had one the best weapons they UNSC could have they needed there fast, it could mean the survival of the human. But Tomorrows Sunset has a problem, it has been boarded and the brutes were leading towards the Shaw-Fujikawa slipspace generator. Spartan 2.07 Jose that was on board the ship is send to contain the brutes, but is overwhelmed and barely manage to protect the generator, but at the time they're going to make the slipspace jump a brute spiker hits the generator and something went wrong and a weird slipspace hole is open INSIDE the ship when it should had opened in front of the ship, the frigate is destroyed, but the center of the ship where the generator was and a perimeter of 20 meters jump into the slipspace but a weird slipspace, instead of a white place (normal slipspace) it looked more like a black vortex.

At that time in other time and space a young girl airbender is making a placid trip in the forest while her parents and brother are in the house with some family friends, rulers of other nations that once fought with her parents to defeat the lord of the fire Ozai. She was unaware that she was being followed by a group known as the Inferno how wanted revenge for what happened to the old lord of the fire. In that moment something that had never happened in that world and sure that would never happen again took place. It started with a big creak like if a spirit was screaming, and then a big thing that looked like a light circle with a black center appeared on the sky and from it a ball of something gray that started burning while it fell, it split in two and then the parts crashed and disintegrated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the house of the Avatar, Toph is searching every where for her daughter, she had told her not to left the house that day, but she never lessened, just like her when she was her age, difficult to admit but it was the truth, she could be angry with her about that but anyway she needed her in the house for that day when all the members of the old gang would get together along with their respective families. She asked one of the house helper if they haven't seen her daughter but I seemed that she disappeared using the airbending again that was the only way to get out of the house without her noticing it.

Suddenly the sky in the windows became white but she didn't noticed it, but even if she was blind she could her the horrible noise that came with the light, then a load bang and the sound of something really nig hitting the ground and what seemed metal crashing with metal. The sound came from the south of the house, the last place where she felted her daughter before she disappeared.

(I'll change the way of making the story I think I'll do some dialogs)

-AANG! She shouted

The Avatar and the guest ran immediately to her

-What is it Toph are you hurt? Did something hit the house? Is Lien al right?

-I don't know, she went out and then the explosion I'm worried that something happened to her

-I'll go to search her

-Will help- said Katara

-It would be better if we go all together we don't know what just happened it could be dangerous- finished Soka

He couldn't be more right

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inferno members that where following the avatar's daughter loose her track when the big metal thing crashed near them, the smoke and dust helped the girl to get away from them.

-Can some one explain me what just happened here? - A furious Azula asked

-Something nearly killed us- answered Zeth with sarcasm

-Well I want to know what that thing is and if it someone alive in there kill him, no one interferes with my plans and go without paying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME: DATE RECORD ANOMALY/Estimate 0815 hours, November 24, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ Aboard UNCS Frigate Tomorrow's Sunset/ Unknown planet

Jose hold tightly to the heavily damage Shaw-Fujikawa slipspace generator during all the way in the slipspace, he saw how to grunts that were near him started flying all around the room, and even when they were already dead, he could see how their gray skin boiled because the radiation that was within the slipspace, but for some reason the MJORNIR armor of the Spartan detected less radiation near the generator than in any other place of the room, just enough for his shields to hold it, and even less radiation outside the room, that should be because the wall of the room were made for that, but the smaller amount of radiation near the generator were really bad news, that mean that they didn't do a normal jump, if by some reason they managed to get out there alive the captain would be pissed. He still didn't know what had happened to the ship.

Suddenly the ship stopped shaking, they have just leaved the slipspace then there was a loud explosion and the room split in two. The two grunts bodies flied into what seemed a big forest two kilometer way down, and what looked like some kind of chinos village or a big oriental house. The ship was falling full speed towards the grown while it was disintegrating, he had just took cover when the ship impacted in the grown with a titanic force that separated all the parts of the ship in small peaces, but some of them large enough to hold on people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the strange object impacted Lien got herself lost in the cloud of waste a earth she used the airbending to fly out of the cloud and went to the highest part of a tree, away from the cloud, from where she could see the impact zone, she was about to go when a strange feeling appeared on her chest, like if she was needed there in the place where the small part of the thing crashed.

-OK dad always say that we should trust our self, if something goes wrong is dad's fault- she say to her self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inferno leaded to the impact zone. It was immense, the impact took down most of the threes in a radius of 50 meter around the object, they slowly got closer and closer, no one expected to find someone alive, but after some minutes they noticed movement, but when they got closer they noticed that they were note humans, there were three kinds, one were small, grey using an armor with a cone in it's back, with a weird kind of mask over where their mouth should be, they were a combination of a lizar-chimpance and a crab, they were running around along with another group of things that were thin and looked as a plucked chicken-vulture combined with a human, barely bigger than the other kind they looked like crazy vultures ruining every were with a psycho look on their yellow eyes, they used a black thin armor and they didn't looked to strong, but they were carrying a large shield made of blue or yellow light that was attached to a device on their wrist, the both species were holding some kind of thing there was no comparison anything they've have seen, on of does things looked like a "c" with something crossing it from top to bottom, and with green light in both ends, the other was like a "smaller than" sign ( ;) that had pink crystal spikes in it upper part and the same color for that part to with blue on the lower part.

All of them seemed being directed by a bigger race, bigger even than a person, about 2.50 meters, they looked like a gorila-rinoceros combined with a hippo, they were using many kinds of armor, some green, others blue and some were using gray armor and two of them were using a red and black armor, does two were supervising the rest of them. They were holding stranger things than the once that the others were holding, the most frequent was a kind of metal tube handle by a lead handle and with two curve knifes attached to it's bottom. Suddenly they heard a voice.

-Find the demon, will take his head the prophets and we will earn our right to go to the great journey- shouted one of the bigger ones, but he seemed bigger, mostly because his more elaborated golden head dress and armor, also he was holding a extremely big hammer with a blade on it's back part.

-What the hell are does things- asked Zeth

-I don't know- said a soldier- but they are going to pay for what they d...

-You are not going to do anything until I told you- cut Azula

-But...

-Maybe we found what would give us the victory in this fight- finished with a smile

But that smile didn't last too much. Because suddenly one of them shouted

-Humans are near

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I can smell them

-Find them and kill them, their dirt will not opaque the bright of the covenant

They were leading directly where the Inferno was with their strange things raised and pointing to them

-Get ready- ordered Azula

But suddenly a bang sounded and one of the small grey ones felled

One of the blue big ones shouted

-The demon is here

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME: DATE RECORD ANOMALY/Estimate 0834 hours, November 24, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ Unknown planet

Jose waked up and his armor unlocked her self, the impact was enormous, in the last second he raised the pressure of the gel envelop in his armor, that reduced the impact, also the close CQB (Close Quarter Battle) armor that he was recently given to him hold enough to keep him alive, but the armor was heavily damage, the radar system was offline, the shield were less than the half of their regeneration capacity, and the health system was saying that he was out of combat and that he needed medical attention immediate, but he was alright.

He searched for some equipment and maybe some tools for arrange his armor, but first he needed weapons, lucky there was a gunnery near the generator, he located it, most of the things within it were broken or destroyed, but he located a functions SMG (sub-machine gun) an assault rifle, a sniper and some trip and Lotus antitank mines, along with enough ammo for hold a descent battle.

In the back part of the gunnery was tech-dolly, a robot programmed to make any kind of reparations, and were famous for once help to attack a Covenant flagship to a UNSC carrier, maybe it could have been able to restore the MJORNIR armor to it full capacity if it had haven't been destroyed, but most of the equipment was still untouched. Jose grabbed it and does the reparations. He was not a technician but he knew how to make field reparations, he checked the status, half of the systems were off line, only for worked, shield regeneration, radar, health scan and motor system, the com channels visors graduations, and ammo scanner along with many other subsystems and features were off line. He could make it.

Now he needed to make contact, send a signal, it doesn't matter where he was, they needed him in the battle front, he had important information for the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) the Elites decided that they would join to the humans against the Covenant Loyalist, but more important in their way home they located a covenant ship full with the Flood parasite, that was leading towards the Earth apparently the parasite hadn't learn jet to use the ship full capacity so they would have time to reach the earth and organize a defense system.

But he had a problem the radio station was located also near the generator but in the other side of the ship the one that got separated and also, the part that contained the brutes. So he would need to go and full file the mission that the captain had assign him, it was his first priority. So for the Spartan only needed on thing locate the enemy, he put the mines in a bag pack along with the SMG and the sniper rifle

He went towards the place of the impact zone was in 1 kilometer to the west, he reached it in two minutes and in there he devised the enemy, they were searching for him, but something was wrong, after a minute one of them notice something, and in half a second all of them turned to a side of the impact zone to the left of where he was, that was the right moment to attack.

He pick the sniper rifle from his back and pointed to the nearest grunt and pull the trigger, in the confusion he took out a brute minor (blue brutes), a gunner (green brute) two jackals and other three grunts. After that they located him and a rain of plasma and hot spikes of the spiker rifles of the brutes reached his cover, he moved to the left and takes the battle rifle, he got out of the forest and eliminated a few jackals when suddenly some grenades impacted next to him.

The brutes chieftain (black and red) took out their grenade launcher and were aiming to him, also the Brute Chieftain Major took his hammer and ran towards him, Jose knew that he couldn't hold to long with two commanders and a chieftain without heavier equipment, and the mines were in the bag pack, taking them out would take to much time and the fire was to much, he had to take the transmitter and run to a safeties place, but first he had to locate the radio, apparently according with the remains of the ship and their position the radio should be located inside one part of the superstructure that manage to keep together, but the problem was that the biggest part of the covenant was in there, and probably there would be more covenant inside it.

He had to find another way in, then he device a group of rocks and fallen trees, that would make for perfect cover while he reached the remains of the frigate. He ran with a speed over 35 km/h thanks the biological and mechanical improvements that he had during his military live, he jumped over a 2 meters high fallen tree and ran full speed to the cover, he was about to reach it when the radar detected movement in the other side of the rocks, he believed it was covenant, but they didn't had a friendly tag so he assumed that they were Covenant, but something didn't fit, why were they taking cover when they were support the be fighting him, if the chieftains notice that they would get themselves killed, maybe he should do that in a more painless way.

He took the SMG and jump over the rock and the wood and landed near an objective in the radar and pointed to what he thought would be a frightened grunt, but he found himself pointing to the face of a young woman, of white skin, black hair and a scar in the right eye, she was wearing red, black and golden robes, she suddenly raised two fingers to him and a blue fire came from them and hit him in the face, he jumped to one side just in the moment when his shields were drain, what had just happen, she just make fire appear from no were, and one strong enough to drain the MJORNIR energy shields, suddenly more people dressed in a similar way appeared and raised their hands in a similar way to the woman, Jose didn't wait to see if that miracle happened again, he ran in search of cover while he feel the heat of the fire even throw the armor defenses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lien arrived to the impact zone, it was a mess, still hot molten metal every were, some strange devices, and big peaces of what is seemed to be like a giant honeycomb, she inspected a little bit, but didn0t find anything, and then she found something, it was not anything of the materials that were dispersed all over the zone, it was what seemed a body print of a person, or more like a full body armor, but not any armor that she ever known, it doesn't seemed of her world, it had many angular places and in the back what looked like a bag pack attached to the rest of the armor, but what impressed more of it was it's since, it was around 2. 25 meters, bigger than any person that she have ever seen, there were foot prints next to the body mark, the were also big, the person that used the armor should be very heavy because the foot prints were really dip marked.

The foot prints leaded to the forest to the place where the other part of the artifact crashed, she didn't really wanted to go, but something told her that she hand to continue. But he didn't believe that she wanted to meet the monster that left does foot prints.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soka found the trail that Lien left after she left the house, after a time he also found more marks, the shoe prints revealed that they were of the Inferno, they were behind Lien but suddenly the mark of Lien disappeared and the Inferno turned into the impact zone.

Toph was trying to find her daughter throw the earth bending, but the streets in her was too much and couldn't concentrate in what she had to do, the sole image of her daughter trapped by the inferno freaked her out. Aang was making an air research. Zuko, Katara and Suki were also helping with a normal searching way, but it didn't really do mater because all of them were having the same results.

-We should follow the Inferno, they may have followed her- said Soka

-But they are going to the crash zone, Lien sure didn't go there, well maybe, but she doesn't have a reason- said Zuko

-Can... can we just hurry, I... I need to find my daughter- cut Toph

-Easy Toph we are going to find her, she your daughter, not even the Inferno can handle that- said Aang trying to relax his wife and also him self, because even if he didn't show it he was also very nervous.

-You know we can...- Suki was interrupted suddenly by the sound of a bunch of explosions coming from the crash zone

-!!!!LIEN¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Toph and Aang shouted

All of them ran to the zone, hopping that Lien wasn't there; Toph would have died if she had knew that Lien was heading to that place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula couldn't bereave that only one person could have hold that, after he jumped in front of her and threatened her with his strange weapon he ran and tried to run into the remains of the object that crashed, but more of does monsters appeared from them, he then got inside a hole and from there he hold both the Inferno and the monsters.

-Zeth, try to attack him from behind- ordered Azula

-Already on it

Zeth jumped to the open running towards the oversize person but suddenly one of the monster shouted

-Human

In a moment all the enemy fire went towards him, he barely evades the green light projectiles that came from one of the chicken like monsters. he ran back from where he came, he managed to hind behind a rock, what he didn't noticed was that the part of the rock that received all the impacts turned into molten crystal.

-Why are you here? Zeth? - asked Azula

-I don't believe that does monsters like the people

At that moment some of the monsters approached to the Inferno some of them thrower some blue light spheres, they didn't waited to see what they do so they ran out of their way. At the time a rain of fire landed over the place where the Inferno was some of them hit some members paralyzing them in pain.

-Take them before we loose more men, we can't afore more looses- shouted Mai- Azula what are you doing?

-I want to know ho is he, also... no body threatens me without a punishment

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chieftain Ropturus was really upset, more than the half of the boarding force that was send to take control of the human frigate were dead, they couldn't allow that the demon get away with the information of the holy ring the humans didn't knew it but the Sangheilis had left a message in the information core of the transition system of that ship, the information that the High Prophet of the Truth and the Ark, that information couldn't got in hands of the inpure ones

-Get the demon, we can't allow him to stop the prophet's will- he ordered

-Chieftain we have located more humans, but they doesn't seem from their army, and they were attacking the demon...-

-Eradicate them, they humans stain the bright of the great journey, we should not leave any one alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jose prepared him self to another frontal assault to the structure, he had located five jackal snipers on the ship, two with sniper particle beams rifles and three with carbines, does were the first target, there were also two squads of grunts, each with three jackals, probably there was a jackal protection squad near the chieftains, a brute squad was getting ready for the attack, also the rest of the troop that was in the open firing at him.

The windy sound of the spike grenades alerted him that planning time was over, he left the cover and with the sniper rifle aimed to the jackals, four shoots, four bodies, he reloaded, a particle beam got him in the chest, the shields deflected the shoot but it drained them completely, he got into a hole waited to his shields to recharge and then he run again, this time wit the assault rifle at hand, some brute leaden the grunts started an attack, he grabbed a grenade that he manage to save since the battle in the ship (when it wasn't destroyed) and thrower to the pack of grunts, the expulsion talked them out along with one brute and the body shields of another one, he opened fire and eliminate the damaged brute, in the entrance of the ship he stopped and under a piece of metal he put two Lotus antitank mines, he activated the approaching sensor and got into the ship

The interior of the ship was a mess, the ship fell inclined to the left , he ran to the place where the radio station was suppose to be in the second level, to reach it he passed throw some grunt and a distracted brute, he passed him by breaking his back with a melee attack, he reached the alley that tacked to the radio station, but when he got in it, a group of jackals attacked him, he retune to the ladders, he handed to think, the alley was incline so the jackals would run towards him in the canal that made the wall and the floor, when he detected them in the radar he tock the trip mine, activated it and threw it to the jackals, even the wrist shields of them where not enough to hold that explosion, he got out tacked out two survivors and leaded to the radio station, he got in there specking for a brute chieftain or some brute bodyguards, but found two white armored grunts trying to get throw the four inch Titanium type A shield of the radio station unit. He eliminated them, accessed the control panel opened the radio station, downloaded the software and other information in a data crystal chip, he stored it in the special compartment for does chip in the back of his helmet. After that he disconnected the radial system that connected the radio to the bridge so the system aloud he to take a portable radial system that appeared from a panel next to the controls.

He heard a large explosion coming from the lower part of the ship remains, that was his run away signal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula watched carefully how the stranger fought the monsters, he putted two strange disk in the nearest entrance of the thing and despairs on it half minute later another explosion from inside the structure the monsters ran toward the structure, they sanded the small ones to first, and when they were about to enter a big explosion evolved them. After that all the monsters followed him into the structure, but just in that moment he appeared from the middle part of the thing, he jumped from around a ten meters free fall carrying a large thing in his back a long with the back pack that he had earlier. Then he ran towards the forest, she ran to intercept it but he was way to fast for her.

She used firebending to accelerate, by the time he entered the forest she managed to put in front of him and block her way. She do notice that he started searching in here direction when she got around 25 meter close to him, that was weird because she didn't do any noise while she got close to him. He pointed her with his strange weapon, she also noticed that he do that as a reflex and it would do that even of a squirrel appeared in front of him. What impressed her most was the speed with he moves, faster than most of the elite archers of the kingdom of her father.

She kept staring to the refection of her face in the visor of the stranger, he was taller than her, he noticed that he was a soldier from his military way to hold the weapon, the strange he had to carry all does things in her back, one of does really big, the thing he came out with was the since of a half normal body. She was impressed, she was curious about this person.

-Are you a firebender? - She asked

-A what? - The faceless soldier replied

-A firebender, you use fire in the entrance of that thing to burn does things up

-I don't have a god dame idea of what you are talking about

- (sigh) well I guess I'll never figure out

She rice her hand and throw a thunder, the he barely dodged, he let his weapon go and graved her both hands.

Jose was so confuse, a girl appear from no were and ask him if he was a firebender, and then she throw a thunder from her fingers as she do with the fire the last time. He doesn't know what she was doing but he could shoot her. After spending all his live protecting the humanity from the oblivion now he finds him self attacked by a strange woman, he was not going to kill her, but he didn't knew what to do.

The suddenly he sees move in his peripheral vision, left-down, it was his radar, it was detecting movement 5 meter, 6 o'clock.

-Damit- he shouted, how he could got distracted that way

He turned around and watched the golden chieftain holding his gravity hammer and running toward him full speed, he let go the woman and try to dodge the impact of the hammer, but the magnetic wave caught him and throw him 6 meter, if he had received the full impact he would probably be dead. The shields were drained up and he didn't have time to let them recharge, the brute was running straight towards him. He searched his weapon, he located it in the zone where the hammer impacted, the assault rifle was flattened in his frontal part, the rest was bended by the magnetic force, he took his SMG knowing that that couldn't take out a chieftain; he started evading the hammer blows and fired his gun. The bullets impacted the shield and bounced, the brute activate his energy shield, Jose got closer and throw a punch the chest, the shield glow gold and the brute was punched back, he immediately counterattacked, he missed the hit and Jose hit him again in the side, the shield vanished and he connected another strike in the same side of the beast. The brute turned and graved the Spartan and throw him immediately he raised and fired his weapon the brute seemed unconscious of the bullets penetrating his body and creaking his armor, the brute ran towards him with the hammer rice, Jose move a side again, he was standing when his radar detected movement at the right.

Azula attacked the stranger when he was down, the strange soldier rice just in time to dodge the fire kick that she throw to him, she was not letting him go, she wanted to know ho was him even if she had to kill him, she started trying to firebend him but he was fast enough to dodge all her hits

Jose had to run away, the equipment in his back was slowing him down, but that was his only chance to complete his mission, he had to think fast, the brute was getting closer but the girl was really fast, he had no other choice, he rice his hand and blocked a strike with to much force that in the instant the arms made contact the sound of a broken bone broke sounded with the whisper of the fire.

-HAAAAAAAG

Jose graved the wounded lady and throws her away from the combat zone, when she landed she raised and run. Jose turned to face the brute. But it was too late. The beast hit him in the middle of the chest with a lateral swing and threw him in the air, the body traveled through the forest and landed 500 meters away unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lien could hear sound of explosions from where the other part of the thing crashed she stopped half way, her mind started to think that that was a very bad idea, she stayed there a few minutes, she was making up her mind to leave that place, she decided to leave even she had a feeling in that place.

She was turning around when she heard the noise of branches breaking she rice her view and saw a green with some small part of black flying and hitting branches while it was falling down when the thing got close enough she notice that was a human, he landed face first in a small clear, after he fall he didn't moved.

She got closer to the person, he or she had a big think attached to his back, suddenly she noticed that that thing was crushing the person, she hurried and tried to untie the thing but she didn't find any rope, the thing was pasted to the persons back, so she tired to move the thing, but it was to heavy, she used all her strength and a lost of airbending and finally removed the thing of the person, then she noticed it, the person was in a fool body armor, and the armor looked very similar to the one that left the body print in the zone with the crashed thing. But she didn't run, her curiosity kicked out and she tried to turn over the person, he was also very heavy, but not as much as the thing she just moved, even that the thing was smaller than the man. But even so she had to use the air bending again to turn him over.

In the middle of his chest his armor was bended, but even so he looked just fine, his helmet was very strange, she couldn't see the face, and it handed a lot of thick metal par over the black of the head and the cheeks, she could tell that the man was suffocating him self because the helmet didn't had any opening, so she took out the heavy helmet.

In side it was a young man, he had short black hair, a nose that seemed broken and fixed many times, and two scares, one over his left eye, and one on his neck under his right ear. A line of blood was coming out of his mouth, that wasn't good, the impact that bended his thick chest plate must have caused some internal damage, he needed to find help, maybe Katara would help, but first he needed something for the pain and coagulation, in the air temple she learned some quick cares for damages, she couldn't save a live but at least she could do a little something. She needed some herbs that grow near there, does would do what she needed. She leaved, hoping to do the right thing.


End file.
